


【授权翻译】The Weight that's Carried

by Pilgrim (makubesakuya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Porn, Canon Era, Emotional Sex, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mention of Canonical Character Death, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makubesakuya/pseuds/Pilgrim
Summary: Gladio有时看上去的确凶悍强横，但他内心深处只希望Noct能获得最好的一切。他想让他所有的痛苦都消失，想温柔地抱住他，告诉他一切都好。但一切都不好，而他的使命就是鞭策Noct达成使命。没时间徐徐图之，没时间抱怨了。Noct可能看上去一片漠然，但他能真切地感受到所有压力，就好像一把小刀，随着每一桩悲剧在他伤口上越挖越深。他只想麻痹自己、精疲力尽，想被彻底击溃，哪怕只能让脑子空白一秒钟也好。他只想要片刻安宁。





	【授权翻译】The Weight that's Carried

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Weight that's Carried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922445) by [Larkawolfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl). 



> 原在2017-06-19发表于lofter

Gladio偶尔会憎恨王之盾这份工作。别误会，他此生无悔将生命托付予Noctis。他关心Noctis已经超乎界限，甚至胜于关心自己的生命——而这仅仅让他的工作更难做。他不仅想保护他免受身体上的创伤，更渴望能使他免于一切伤害，包括精神或情感上的无形苦楚。事实上他已经意识到自己的严苛伤Noctis最深，但职责所限，他别无他选。

Gladio深知Noctis已背负太多、不堪承受，深知他痛恨自己的命运、憎恶命运加诸其身的痛楚，深知Noctis已经尽力，但他同时也懂得自己的使命就是鞭策他 _更进一步_ 。无论喜欢与否、无关个人意志，Noctis肩上都担负着数百万人的生命，而一两个个体的死或生，不管他们对Noctis而言有多重要，对大局而言都无足轻重。Gladio懂得这一点——他再次将丧父的悲痛埋藏在心底——并在发现Noctis缩在列车单间里、终于崩溃时，强迫自己做出一副凶狠的表情。

Noctis浑身颤抖，泪如泉涌。他在公开场合自然不可能如此，但即便如今Gladio乍然出现，他仍是让情绪继续奔流。悲痛、无助、谴责，无不驱策这洪流滚滚奔涌；而多年来幽闭心中的情感，加上最近无止无休的几周积累的压力，此刻亦一并释放。

只是看着就令人心痛难抑。Gladio指尖刺痛，亟欲抚摩梳理王子蓬乱的头发，面具险些崩塌，但还是将指头紧握成拳，猛地锤在毛绒坐垫上：“你赶紧控制好自己。”

Noctis瞥了他一眼，不过是透过泪水无力地瞪了一下，沉默不语，愤恨明明白白写在他脸上。

“没时间让你胡闹。”Gladiolus口中发酸，拳头捏得更紧了。

王子大声吸了吸鼻子，抹了把脸；他一生中从未见他此刻一样狼狈，甚至可说是丑陋了——假如Gladio能够觉得他丑的话。“闭嘴。”他话音低弱，却透着十足憎恶。

“Luna是死了。但现在有更重要的事。必须找到水晶、阻止Ardyn。我们得趁还来得及赶紧商讨计划。”

Noctis不哭了，他所有的情绪翻滚、搅动，化为毫不掩饰的敌意。“你根本不知道我现在是什么感觉。”

“我不知道？”Gladio还击，“我父亲也死了，还是说你忘了？我也尊敬Lunafreya，她是个很好的人。是很难过，生活也的确让人煎熬，但你晚点儿再号丧。”

“闭嘴！你以为我不知道我该为世界做什么——我 _必须_ 做什么？你错了。我不知道怎么做——我能做什么？如果我有那么快、那么强，早该救下Luna了。要不是我丢下Ignis一个人，或者能想出更好的计划，他现在本来还能看见。至今为止我一无所成。一切毫无意义！”

Gladio一拳击中他腹部，教他蜷起身来：“我不想听。你拿到光耀之戒了，也能召唤幻影剑和六神之中的三个。你身上流着路西斯王家的血，而你要是好好跟我们坐下来商量，我们也能帮你规划行动计划。 _必须成功，即便付出我们的生命 _。__ ”他语调苦涩，话尾戛然而止，没有争论的余地，而Noctis的眼神也显示出他明白这些。

“我做不到。”他说，语气婉转了些，含着悲痛，“我现在没法想这个。太难了。我的头快爆炸了。”

Gladio胸口闪过一阵同情，之前压抑住的渴望愈发成长起来，这次他想把他拉近一些。他想用温暖的双臂护住他，告诉他再没有什么能伤害他。“成。”他夸张地叹了口气，好将思绪挥到一边、强做恼怒，“那你歇会儿，好好想想。”

“不。”Noct飞快说道，“我静不下来。我试过了。”说着他的手已经抓上Gladio的背心，脸近得不可思议，眼中露出恳求之色：“让我忘记一切。让我 _不能_ 思考。”

血流直直冲向Gladio股间。长期压抑的热望浮出水面。长久以来他一直梦想能抱王子；但不是像现在这样，不是以这种方式，不是作为一种逃避。“不行。”

“Gladio。”他呜咽着喊他的名字，腰抵上来，Gladio不由自主抽了口冷气。

Gladio抓住他的手，把王子按回车窗侧的墙上。Noct的脸因被困住扭曲成一副不堪入目、欲情勃发的模样。他在有限的空间里扭来扭去，又一次将两人的裆部挤在一起摩擦着。Gladio捏着他手腕死死压在墙上：“我说了不行。”

Noctis再次怒目而视，开始挣扎，徒劳地尝试取得主导权，但两人都明白Gladio在体格力量方面稳操胜券。Noctis不一会儿就转变了战略。他将舌头从保护者的下巴滑到耳边，在那处停下低语：“操到我神志模糊。”

Gladio体内有什么突然崩裂了。愤怒、强欲、渴求混杂成自相矛盾的一团，驱使他将四片嘴唇重重压在一处；Noct被他钉在墙上，几乎一动也不能动。现下的状况令他愤恨不已，他的忠诚、奉献与爱情只换来如今丑恶不堪的碰撞，现在发生的一切毋庸置疑会为他们两人的关系标上永久的记号。他绝望地想要感受、占有Noct，想要满足他一切要求，无论他下令与否。炽烈的欲望迫使他双手游移，喉咙发紧，发出近乎狞猛的吼声。

Noctis的轻吟在口腔回唱，而Gladio的咆哮于舌尖弹响。Noct想缩回头暂歇一下，但没有空间。Gladio单手将他的两只手腕牢牢圈在原处，另一只在王子的躯干上游走。即使隔着衣服，这一切也几乎令Gladio难以承受；精瘦的肌肉透过布料显露出来，提醒Gladio在塑造这个人上花费了多少光阴。他体内有占有欲的种子在蓬勃成长，他的手潜进织物下方直接感受肌理纹路，陷进其中揉捏着，用指尖一块一块的检视。最终他抚上Noct的乳尖，对方回报以唇上用力的一咬。他舔去了渗出来的血迹，轻弹那两处凸起。

“Gladio。”王子急不可耐地喘息道。他用力挣脱了Gladio的掌握，再次将两人的唇急迫地合到一起。他除了野蛮的动作外别无他物，唇齿、指甲一齐上阵，竭尽全力碰撞摩擦着两具躯体。若非对他的目的早有了解，Gladio会误认为他只是想尽快射出来。但他现在纯然只是受兽性本能驱使，摒弃所有思考，换取肉体欢愉。他双眼眸色深沉——远超过Gladio过往对它们的认知——闪烁着暴虐的专注，设法将Gladio撞得倒向长椅，坐在他的大腿上将他固定住。他放纵地拧着腰，咬上了身下的喉咙。

Gladiolus的脑袋飞速失去了思考能力，他两手抓住他的双臀，夺回了控制权。三次挺身以后他将全部体重压向前方——王子跌回平躺的姿势，胳膊松懈地乱搁着，两腿大张，任人宰割。Gladio毫不犹豫地压身上前，力道重到他发誓能透过布料感受到他的入口。他低吼一声后移些许——只腾出足够的空间除掉这碍事的东西——便已经渴望身体再次接触到发疼。急切中他险些将拉链卡住，但王子双目紧闭，喉咙深处发出嘶哑的呜咽，教他觉得一切都是值得的：

“等……不……及了。”

支离破碎的言语让Gladio想起自己的裤子还高高撑着。这一刻，他为自己早些时候因为要稍作运动而选择穿着易脱运动服的决定感到庆幸不已。他一把扯低裤腰，不过片刻便已重整姿势，Noct双腿缠到他后腰上。

明知不可，但Gladio还是幻想过无数次此时此刻。他幻想过在高级套房堆满玫瑰花瓣的大床上和王子做爱（唯一堪与Noctis相配的浪漫场景），幻想过当Ignis和Prompto探索野外时在Regalia后座给他口交，甚至幻想过把他按在粗糙的树干上像婊子一样操干（而他现在好奇Noctis是否更为中意这种方式）。但他的想象中从未出现过这个。从来没有。即便在他最为下流狂野的想象中，仍能从Noct眼中蕴含的欲望下看到感情，从他的触碰中感到温柔，从他的脸上看到极浅淡的深情的微笑，哪怕只有千分之一秒。他总能看到赞许；总能看到温情。但现在他面前只有赤裸裸的欲望，两人之间除了肉体结合外空无他物。他心的一部分正在死去，但仍留下的部分已经不可挽回无法止歇；他毫无先兆地进入了Noct的身体，注视着他的后背因满足而弓起。

“操。”

Gladio明白应该再等一等，但Noct的腿已然将他拉近，用每条肌肉命令他开始动作，于是他一撞——又重又狠——把王子撞在隔间外墙上，王子低声呻吟，指甲陷入他的上臂；他又顶了一下，Noct隔着上衣抓挠起他的后背，把他抱得更近了，脸上泛起一片红潮。

“操。操。”他每次抽插都不断重复着，唾液顺着嘴边垂下来，满面通红、浸透汗水。

Gladio抬高了Noct的腿拉到身前好方便使力；Noct的哭喊声大到他担心有人会来砸门抱怨，但所幸没有。他又吻了他，轻而易举地占据了主导位置——Noct已经力竭了。

“呃。”他甚至已经无法言语。

Gladio感到他在自己身下开始颤抖，明白他快到了，但他还不想结束这一切。他还不想面对反冲的结果。于是他捏住他的阴茎，切断了他将至的高潮，让Noct又瞪了他一眼，这次更为污秽龌龊。但悖离他想象的是，Noct既未恳求也无强令，而是狠狠地咬住了他的肩膀，留下了一个深刻的印痕。这一口令他疼痛不已，但没有打乱他的步调；他将脑子里的想法推到一边，精神集中在下腹积蓄起来的热力和诱他深陷其中的肉壁上。他用空闲的手臂拢着Noct后脑，插得愈发重，命令自己快点射——而终于——

他松了松握在Noct阴茎上的手，从下往上捋了一下。Noct尖叫着将头甩向后方。

“射吧，公主。”他咆哮。

下一刻他的身体中就飞出一连串哀号，内壁裹着Gladio深埋至根的阴茎颤抖。Gladio长叹了口气，也射了出来。

王子立即失去了力气，身体软倒，双眼闭合，神情放松。他有很多年没见过他这种表情了。Gladio的理智逐渐恢复，他轻柔地抚过Noct的额头、面颊、手臂，直至两人十指缓缓交握。此刻气氛和缓的同时却又凝重。Gladio半心半意地希冀Noct能就这么睡着，这样他就无需面对深畏的结果，那再次坠落的结果。但，命运向来无情。

Noct猛地睁开眼，观察了一会儿Gladio，又转向牵在一起的两只手。他靠着墙坐起来，用力抽回胳膊，两手搭在膝盖上紧抱在一起：“你说得对。毫无……毫无助益。我脑子还是一样一塌糊涂。”

Gladio不知该说些什么、做些什么。王子既不生气，也不沮丧，唯余一派沉思似的麻木。两人之间一堵无形之墙缓缓树起。

“我得睡会儿。起来就去跟你们商量。我发誓。”他强撑的微笑令人心底作痛。

Gladio本意如此，但他现在无法苟同。对Noct而言，小睡一会儿意味着几个小时，甚至直至太阳再次升起。到那时两人间的鸿沟恐怕再也难以逾越。所以他摇了摇头，手握住Noct双肩，而Noct明显很吃惊。他说道：“刚才发生的事——”

Noct单手覆上他的：“别担心。我明白那什么都不算。”

“不。”他吞咽了一下，喉咙发哽，“算的。对我来说算的。”

Noct抬眼和他对视：“你说什么？”

“我从很久以前就想要和你做。我从很久以前就想要 _你_ 。”

Noctis发出苦涩的笑声：“这算什么，爱的告白吗？”Gladio顿住了，仅以沉默作答。Noctis躺了回去：“别开玩笑。好像我脑袋还不够乱似的。”

“我只是想告诉你。在……” _在你假装这一切都没发生过之前。_

“好吧，多谢，大概。”但他的语气不带任何感谢的成分；这让Gladio伤得比横贯胸口的疤痕还深。

“始终不渝。”他轻语道，躬身低头。

王子缄默不语，于是他直起身退下了，留给他睡觉的空间。然而他在关上门前还是最后回了一次头：“殿下，好梦酣眠。”

一抹浅淡但真心实意的微笑在他脸上闪过；门关上了。


End file.
